This invention relates to the formation and use of porous wall, hollow glass microspheres as set forth in US Published application 2006/0060820 to Schumacher et al. and also to WO/2007/050362 to Wicks et al., the above two publications being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The invention further relates to published US Patent application 20090211399 filed Feb. 22, 2008 entitled Gas Storage Materials, Including Hydrogen Storage Materials and having inventors Rana F. Mohtadi, George G. Wicks, Leung K. Heung and Kenji Nakamura and assigned to Toyota Motor Corporation and Savannah River National Laboratory and which is incorporated herein by reference.
There are a variety of substrates and processes utilized to form commercially useful materials including hydrogen storage materials, carbon nanotubes, catalysts, other nanostructures from carbon and other substrates. Often, there is a desire to organize the shape and structure of such produced materials as seen in reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,194 and US Publication 2006/0043861 all of which are incorporated wherein by reference.
The 2006/0043861 uses a porous glass substrate having a catalyst placed in the open pores. Carbon nanotubes may be grown in this substrate using techniques such as chemical vapor deposition.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,194 discloses using a pattern substrate to form desired nanostructures which conform to the pattern.